Kissing is bliss
by ficklefrog
Summary: Brittany and Santana make out all the time. What could be better than making out, right?   Well, maybe there is something...


There is nothing better in the world than kissing Brittany Pierce. At least that's what Santana thinks. Brittany's lips are so soft and delicious. Her tongue is soft too and it makes her feel funny when it traces over her lips and plays with Santana's tongue. And when they kiss they get to hold each other close. It makes Santana feel invincible.

They kiss in Brittany's room. They kiss in Santana's room. They kiss outdoors when no one sees them and sometimes even at school when they can sneak away to the bathroom or in the janitor's closet.

But after months and months of hot lovely kisses Santana feels that there should be something more. While kissing is still mindblowingly awesome she wonders if there is something they could add to the picture. Sometimes when she kisses Brittany her hands seem to start moving by themselves. They stroke Brittany's back up and down. Once they accidentally hitched up Brittany's top a little and suddenly they were stroking bare skin. Santana nearly jolted at the feel of that smooth soft skin. It made her want more. She wanted to stroke Brittany's back under the top but would that freak Brittany out? Santana decides not to. Maybe some other time.

Santana is almost sixteen. She and Brittany still make out on a regular basis. Her hands have been inside Brittany's top several times now. Brittany has had her hands inside Santana's top too but only on her back and sides. Never on her stomach or on her boobs. But she thinks she wants Brittany to touch her boobs. Well, she knows she wants Brittany to touch her boobs but she is not going to ask for it happen.

Santana has kissed some of the boys at school to 'cos you kind of have to, don't you? Everyone else does it and Santana doesn't want to seem weird. Brittany does it too. Santana hates that Brittany does it too but you kind of have to, don't you? But Santana wishes Brittany could be exempted from that rule.

She's discovered that she doesn't have to ask the boys to touch her boobs, they do it anyway. Their big hands touch them like they were kneading dough or something. Sometimes they're so rough it hurts and she tells them to stop. She doesn't let them touch her under her top though. She wants Brittany to be the first person to do that but she doesn't quite know how to accomplish that yet. She'll work it out.

One evening they're lying on Santana's bed. Brittany is going to stay the night. They often have sleep overs. Mr. And Mrs. Lopez are used to finding Brittany in their daughter's bed but they don't know about everything that goes on there. Santana has every intention of keeping it that way.

Brittany moves closer to Santana as they kiss. They're in the sleep wear. Santana is wearing oversized boxer shorts and a loose tank top. She doesn't like wearing tight clothes to bed. Brittany is wearing sweat shorts and a t-shirt. Brittany has her hands on Santana's back stroking her tan skin. Santana's body tingles in that familiar pleasant way. Brittany moves one hand to Santana's side and as Santana shifts her body a little, Brittany's hand brushes against her naked boob because she doesn't wear a bra to bed, obviously.

"It's so soft, " Brittany says. "Can I touch it again?"

Santana can't speak. She just nods and holds her breath. Brittany places her hand on Santana's boob and strokes it gently. Santana's nipple hardens and she lets out a little moan. It feels amazing.

"Oh. I think you like it!" Brittany smiles happily.

Brittany carefully pushes Santana down so that she's lying on her back. Then Brittany pushes up Santana's tank top until it bunches at the base of her neck. Santana feels a little exposed but really excited too. A little worried she looks at Brittany's face. She looks like she's looking at a million bucks. When Brittany bends forward and kisses Santana's nipple Santana thinks she might have a heart attack. When Brittany lets her tongue play with the nipple Santana knows she's going to have a heart attack. She becomes short of breath and her hips jerk involuntarily.

"Oh god!" she moans.

Brittany seems pleased. She repeats the same procedure with Santana's other breast. She gets the same response.

Santana thinks Brittany seems a little too pleased by how she can make Santana's body jump but it feels too good to protest.

Brittany starts stroking the boob she's not kissing and Santana grabs for Brittany's boobs. She has to know what they feel like. She has to find out if she can make Brittany's hips jerk.

It turns out she can. Soon they've thrown their tops to the floor and they're stroking, grabbing and kissing each other's chests.

Santana feels bolder. She places her hand on top of Brittany's and pushes it down over her stomach and hopes Brittany will get her drift. Brittany gets the drift alright. She looks at Santana forming a question with her eyes. Santana smiles shyly but encouragingly back at her.

Brittany's hand slowly strokes the lower part of Santana's belly. Lower and lower until she reaches the boxers. The elastic is loose and her hand easily slips under it. Brittany smiles as she makes contact with the soft silky curls. Her hand lingers for a moment before moving even further down. They both gasp as Brittany's fingers caress the smooth slippy folds between Santana's legs.

"I want to be inside you", Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. Santana's hips buck up again.

Tentatively Brittany pushes a finger inside of Santana.

"You're all silky smooth inside, San. You feel so good", Brittany says.

Santana is unable to reply.

" You are so wet!"

Santana feels a little embarrassed.

"Sorry", she mumbles. "I can't help it."

Brittany brings her hand up and looks at her glistening fingers. Now Santana feels really embarrassed. Her eyes bulge as Brittany moves her hand to her face and tentatively licks her middle finger before sucking it into her mouth. Santana instantly gets even wetter.

"Do I seem to mind?" Brittany gives Santana a cheeky smile.

Brittany pushes two fingers inside Santana and starts to move them in and out. In and out. Santana feels an almost overwhelming need building up in her body. She thrusts her hips up to meet Brittany's moving hand. She is vaguely aware that she's making noises but she doesn't care until Brittany uses her own mouth as a silencer.

"You'll wake your parents", she whispers.

Santana bites her lower lip to stop the noises from escaping.

As good as it feels with Brittany's fingers inside her she needs friction somewhere else. Her body is screaming for release.

Gently she guides Brittany's hand up to where she needs it. Again Brittany catches on straight away. It doesn't take long until Santana inhales sharply and her whole body shakes and now she really can't be quiet. Brittany quickly puts her mouth on Santana's to spare the Lopez's from having their night sleep disturbed by their love making. And it is love making. Santana has never loved Brittany more than she does now, lying in her lover's arms, exhausted and sweaty but happier than she can remember ever being.

As soon as Santana has caught her breath again she concentrates on Brittany's body. She tries to remember what Brittany did to her and attempts to repeat it. Brittany's hands grip the sheets and she holds on so hard her knuckles go pale.

Santana loves the feeling of Brittany's inner walls squeezing around her fingers. It's totally awesome. She could do this all night. She tries curling her fingers. Brittany's hips go wild and a whimper escapes the girl who so desperately tries to stay quiet.

Santana makes a mental note to remember that move.

Santana moves her fingers in and out of Brittany and uses her other hand to rub where she knows Brittany needs the friction, just like she did.

"Santana, I think I'm going to explode!" Brittany pants seconds before her body arches up and Santana feels a strong pulsing sensation around her fingers.

They lie tangled in each other's arms and legs. Santana looks at Brittany and she can't help laughing. She's just that damn happy.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading the story. Hope you like it.  
>Please leave a review.<p> 


End file.
